Dear Beth
by Bandito1234567890
Summary: Beth Cillian has always hated Valentine's Day, except not because of the lovey-dovey gushiness, but because she has never gotten a Valentine. Little does she know, someone has been scaring every boy who liked her away. What happens when he finally comes forth? (For a forum)


**A/N:**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **Theme: Wingardium Leviosa**

 **Prompt: Valentines Day [Event] (Main prompt) - "You're my very own prince charming," she said. [Speech] (Additional prompt) - Hot and Sunny [Weather] (Additional prompt)**

 **Year: One**  


 **WC: 1408**

 **Thank to** **ZACHDABOSSSS for beta-reading!  
**

* * *

Valentine's Day.

The worst holiday in the world.

To Beth Cillian, that is.

Beth watched as the mail came in on Valentine's Day, the owls carrying pink, red, and purple letters to their owners. They probably held sweet, adorable notes and loving remarks.

But no owl came to her. She sighed forlornly before pushing her plate of food away, not feeling hungry.

Beth hated Valentine's Day because she never got asked to be someone's Valentine, she had given up hope a long time ago.

She watched as her friends got multiple letters and pushed the envy away.

Standing from the Gryffindor table, she left the Great Hall, opting to go outside and enjoy the nice weather this Saturday morning. It might make her feel better.

As soon as the sun hit her face, Beth sighed and relaxed. Yes, this is what she needed. She walked down the grassy slope, toward the Black Lake. She stopped under a tree and sat down against the trunk. Beth watched the giant squid float aimlessly around in the water before closing her green eyes and resting her head against the trunk.

She thought of past Valentine's Days. During her first, second, and third years she never really cared about getting a Valentine. But as her friends started to get asked out, she started to care because no one ever asked her.

Now she was in her sixth year and she has yet to have anyone ever ask her out. She sometimes daydreamed about someone asking her out and she, on one or more occasions, have watched boys she found attractive.

Yes, Beth was a hopeless romantic and she was immensely ashamed by it.

She started to feel herself sweat. It was a very hot and sunny day for February. And though she was in the shade, she was still hot. She started to wave her hand at her face but it didn't help at all. She grabbed her wand from her pocket, trying to think of a spell to cool her down.

But before Beth's mind could find one, though, something that felt like paper fell in her lap and she opened her eyes. A white envelope was resting on her lap and she looked at it with curiosity. It was addressed to her in beautiful cursive.

She grabbed it and carefully opened it. Inside was a small piece of parchment that was folded over. Unfolding it, she read the same handwriting.

 _Dear, Beth,_

 _Look up._

Beth narrowed her eyes before doing what the note told her. A ball of water floated over her head. Beth moved to get out of the way but the water fell on top of her, soaking her head and shoulders. She let out a gasp at the coldness.

Beth stood up and looked around for her wrongdoer. She found George Weasley leaning against the trunk, a smirk on his face and wand in hand. He looked highly attractive at that moment, Beth realized but pushed the thought away. "You. I should have known," Beth said, glaring at him, her brown hair hanging in strands around her face.

George shrugged before swaggering over to her. "What? I saved you from the heat."

"Wow, thanks! You're my very own prince charming," she said sarcastically.

He stopped in front of her. "Oh, come on, Beth, I was just trying to help."

Beth became on edge. George never called her by her first name. "What do you want, Weasley?" she asked suspiciously.

"Beth, I want you to be my Valentine," George said, his face serious save for the small smile on his lips. He was slightly bent toward Beth because of their major height difference.

Beth blinked. "Y-you… You want me t-to be your Valentine?"

George nodded as he whispered, "Yeah."

Beth was still in shock. "W-why?"

"Really? I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you out ever since third year. Ever wondered why no one asked you out?" George sighed and looked down before he looked back up again with a smile.

Looking back through the years, Beth realized that some guys paid attention to her and almost seemed like they were going to ask her out. Beth narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I pranked them, of course, what else?" George said, his smile growing into a smirk.

Beth gaped at the boy in front of her. "I can't believe you! Do you know how long I have been waiting for someone to ask me out?! As all my friends had fun getting boyfriends, I was left waiting!" She pushed him in the chest but he grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to himself.

Beth looked up into his brown eyes and gulped.

"I kept them away from you because I wanted you to be mine," George whispered.

"That seems oddly possessive," Beth whispered back, still looking into his eyes.

"If I had talked to you sooner, I still would've been possessive. But maybe I shouldn't have been such a coward."

Beth found herself standing up on her tippy-toes. "Yeah, probably."

George leaned down and their lips met in a spark of warmth. Beth let out a small sigh as George's lips moved against hers slowly, gentle and sweet. Kissing was just as good as she imagined and much better than any gushy letter any guy could have ever gotten.

George let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Beth moved her hands around George's shoulders, her right hand playing with his bright red hair. George groaned into her mouth and she had to stop herself from laughing at the ticklish feeling.

After a few moments, Beth had to break away for air. She looked into George's eyes before asking in a soft voice, "How long had you been watching me while I was under that tree?"

"Longer than you'd probably like," George answered, smirking slightly before dipping his head to kiss her.

Beth gladly allowed the boy to make out with her again. He brushed his tongue against her mouth, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth to him and groaned at the feeling.

"Alright, you two, quit snogging. I get it, you are very, _very_ attracted to each other," a voice said from behind the couple.

Beth and George pulled apart and grinned at each other before turning to Fred. He was smirking at them. "I see you finally stopped being a coward, Forge," he said.

"Indeed, I did, Gred," George answered, wrapping his hand around Beth's. She smiled at the feeling of his warm hand against hers, not bothered by the weather half as much as she was. It might have been because of the water George dropped on her or the fact that she really just didn't care.

Beth's best friend, Viviane, came marching down the slope, a large grin on her face. "Oh, good, you two finally got together! Care to join the rest of down to Hogsmeade? We're going to Madam Puddifoot's."

Beth and George exchanged a look. "We'll join you in Hogsmeade but there is no way I will ever step foot in Madam Puddifoot's," Beth said. George nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then," Viviane said, smirking slightly. Fred walked up to Viviane and took her hand in his. They had been dating for a few weeks now. It was working pretty well, except the fact that Viviane loves Madam Puddifoot's and Fred does not.

The two walked away, Fred whispering something to her and Viviane giggling at it.

Once they were far enough away, George turned back to Beth. "I don't think we need to leave for Hogsmeade right away…" He leaned down and kissed Beth's lips for the third time that day.

But this time, Beth didn't need to breathe for quite a while and no one interrupted them at all. And so, they stood there, kissing each other passionately.

Who knew George had been wanting to ask her out for three years?

Beth giggled into their kiss. She never would have thought he would ever like her. And yet, as she thought about it, she seemed to always watch George more than his brother and laugh more at his jokes in the Common Room.

Maybe she had always liked George and just hadn't known it.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, their faces and smiles dazed.

Yes, Beth has always liked George.


End file.
